In furniture comprising pull-outs or drawers which are displaceably mounted on a cabinet body of the furniture item via guides having telescopic rails, the pull-outs are generally assembled from prepared basic elements such as, for instance, two drawer side walls, a rear wall, a front wall and a drawer base. For stable and high-quality drawers, hollow drawer side walls made of metal are frequently used.